parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora and Blue Meet SpongeBob SquarePants/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Dora and Blue Meet SpongeBob SquarePants. *(Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora! *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Dora: Me and Blue are Going to Bikini Bottom to Meet SpongeBob SquarePants! *Blue: (Barks Wanna Come?) *Dora: You Will?, Great!, Vamonos! *Blue: (Barks Let's Go to Bikini Bottom!) *(Dora and Blue walking to Bikini Bottom) *Blue: (Barks Wow!, We're in Bikini Bottom!) *Dora: Look!, There's A Pineapple Under The Sea! *Blue: (Barks A Pineapple Under The Sea?, That's So Funny!) *Dora and Blue: (Laughing) *Dora: But Let's Go See If SpongeBob's Home! *SpongeBob: There!, My House is Much Cleaned! *(Doorbell rings) *SpongeBob: Coming! *(Door opens at Dora and Blue) *SpongeBob: Oh!, It's Dora and Blue!, My Nick Jr. Friends! *Dora: Hola, SpongeBob! *Blue: (Barks Hi, SpongeBob!) *SpongeBob: Hi, Dora!, Hi, Blue! *Dora: Nice to Meet You! *SpongeBob: Thanks, Dora!, That Was So Nice of You! *Dora: De Nada! *SpongeBob: Come On In! *Blue: (Barks Wow!, You're House Looks So Cleaned!) *SpongeBob: Oh!, Yep!, I Cleaned My House So That It Looks Good! *Gary: (Meows) *SpongeBob: Oh!, Hey, Gary!, I Have Some New Friends! *Gary: (Meows You Do?, Who are They?) *SpongeBob: They are Dora and Blue!, Dora and Blue, This is Gary!, My Pet Snail! *Dora: Hola, Gary! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Gary!) *Gary: (Meows Hi, Dora!, Hi, Blue!) *SpongeBob: So, Do You Guys Wanna Have A Playdate Together? *Dora: Si! *Blue: (Barks Sure, SpongeBob!) *SpongeBob: Okay!, So, What Do You Two Wanna Do in Our Playdate? *Dora: Hmm, Maybe Me and Blue Can Meet Your Other Friends! *SpongeBob: Good Idea, Dora!, Come On! *Blue: (Barks So SpongeBob, What Friend Do You Like The Most?) *SpongeBob: Oh!, I Love Patrick!, He's Always Friends With Me! *Dora: Where is Patrick? *SpongeBob: He's at His Home Right Now!, I'm Gonna Call Him and Introduce You Two! *Blue: (Barks Okay!) *(SpongeBob opens Patrick's rock) *SpongeBob: Hi, Patrick! *Patrick: Oh!, Hi, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: I Have Some New Friends I Want to Show You! *Patrick: Oh!, You Have New Friends?, Who are They? *SpongeBob: Well, Here They Are! *Dora: Hola, Patrick!, Soy Dora!, I'm an Explorer! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Patrick!, I'm Blue!, I'm A Blue Puppy!) *Patrick: Hi, Dora!, Hi, Blue! *SpongeBob: Do You Wanna Join Us on Our Playdate, Patrick? *Patrick: A Playdate?, I Wanna Be on A Playdate! *Dora: Well, Vamonos!, Join Our Playdate! *Patrick: Yay! *Blue: (Barks Now That We Have Patrick, What Do We Wanna Do, Next?) *SpongeBob: Hmm, Maybe We Can Say "Hi" to Squidward! *Patrick: Good Idea, SpongeBob! *Dora: Wait!, Hey, SpongeBob!, Is Squidward Nice? *SpongeBob: Well, Not Quite!, Squidward Gets Grumpy Everytime Me and Patrick Go to His House! *Dora: Ooh!, He Sure is Grumpy!, Like The Grumpy Old Troll! *Blue: (Barks I'm Pretty Sure He'll Be Nice!) *Patrick: Me, Too! *SpongeBob: Come On! *(Door knocks) *Squidward: I Wonder Who That Could Be! *(Door opens) *SpongeBob: Hi, Squidward! *Squidward: What?, SpongeBob and Patrick!, What are You Two Doing Here? *SpongeBob: Hey, Squidward!, I Want You To Meet My New Friends!, Dora and Blue! *Dora: Hola, Squidward! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Squidward!) *Squidward: Oh!, Hi, Dora and Blue! *Patrick: Wanna Join Us on Our Playdate? *Squidward: Oh!, Uh..., Sorry, Guys!, I'd Love To!, But, I Gotta Practice Playing My Clarinet! *SpongeBob: That's Okay, Squidward! *Dora: We're Gonna Meet SpongeBob's Friends, Now! *Squidward: Oh!, Okay!, See You Later! *Patrick: Bye, Squidward! *Blue: (Barks So, What Other Friends Do You Have, SpongeBob?) *SpongeBob: Oh!, My Friend Mr. Krabs is at The Krusty Krab!, I Go There Everytime and Give Everyone Krabby Patties! *Patrick: Hey, Dora and Blue!, You Wanna Come to The Krusty Krab? *Dora: Si! *Blue: (Barks Of Course!) *SpongeBob: Well, Good!, Come On! *(Dora, Blue, SpongeBob, and Patrick walk to the krusty krab) *SpongeBob: Here It Is!, The Krusty Krab! *Blue: (Barks Let's Go Meet Mr. Krabs!) *(Door opens) *SpongeBob: Hello, Mr. Krabs! *Mr. Krabs: Hi, Me Boy!, Hi, Patrick!, Say, Who are Those Characters Behind You? *SpongeBob: Oh!, Those?, Mr. Krabs, These are My New Friends, Dora and Blue! *Dora: Hola, Mr. Krabs! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Mr. Krabs!) *Mr. Krabs: Well, Greetings, Dora and Blue!, Nice to Meet You! *SpongeBob: Hey, Mr. Krabs!, Can Dora and Blue Work at The Krusty Krab With Me and Patrick? *Mr. Krabs: Oh!, Sure, Buddy! *SpongeBob: Thanks, Mr. Krabs! Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:2020